sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Sanic Hegehog
Sanic Hegehog is a super-fast, memey, no-scoping MLG hegehog. He is very powerful, very sweggy, and, of course, very fast. He is everything that an MLGer needs to be. Sanic's main goal is to battle the EEVUL Dr. Robuttnik and Dr. Aggmen who are actually 2 different characters who look exactly alike. They, however, have the same goal: to turn a bunch of animals into robots and take over the entire MLG planet. Sanic, thankfully, has lots of sweg and fast so he can defeat them. Sanic also has friends to help him, such as his best friend Taels, powerful no-scoper Knackles and the super-edgy Shadew A.K.A Shedew A.K.A. Edgy Sanic A.K.A I'M EDGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 He has other sweggy friends to, but these are the most important. 'Powers and Abilities' Sanic has lots of powerful powers to help him out. He is a master MLG no-scoper and quick-scoper, his powers rivaling such greats like Weegee Doge and Dat Boi in strength. Sanic is also, of course, very fast, going 12 times the speed of light!!! He goes fast all the time. Sanic also has access to many alternate forms. Sanic has a form called Sanicball where he turns into a ball. His speed is increased, but he loses control over himself. Sanic also gains the ability to roll around at the speed of sound in this form, a technique that nobody else except the YTPer Sawneek has access to. Sanic's most famous alternate form is known as Super Sanic, which is achieved by gathering all 7 legendary Chaos Doritos. In this form, his MLG abilities are increased by many times. He can also fly in this form. He even has a Sanicball version of this transformation called Super Sanicball. If Sanic uses the Hyper Doritos as Super Sanic, he can transform into the legendary Hyper Sanic. Hyper Sanic is 420x stronger than Super Sanic and has a Sanicball version of himself too. If Sanic drinks purple Mountain Dew, the nectar of the gods, he will transform into Dankspine Sanic, who is 2x more powerful than Hyper Sanic, leaving Dankspine Sanic at a universe-busting level. Again, there is a Dankspine Sanicball as well. There are many things that Sanic has done, from taking on the bad guys to challenging Weegee and the YTPers to fighting against Sonic.exe and the Pastas to just being cool to fighting for all things memey. Sanic hates greedy, ambitious, and evil people like Weegee and Sonic.exe, which is why he consistently fights against them. [[Trivia]] Sanic was created by Onyxheart on March 31st, 2010, making the day before April Fools Sanic's birthday!!!!!!!!!!!! Onyxheart's Youtube account is now dead. Sad violin music. Sanic's greatest rivals are Shadew, Weegee and Sonic.exe. Games Because Sanic is sooper famous he gets lots of games. "Sanic Hegehog" Sanic's first adventure. Stop the bad guys and recover the Chaos Doritos. "Sanic Hegehog Eurovision" Sanic gets eurovision and sings "Sanic Hegehog Too" Sanic first meets his best friend Taels and bad attacker, Murrio. Now you must stop Aggmen and Metal Sanic. "Sanic Hegehog Tree" Rubuttnik and Aggmen team for the first as Sanic and Taels meet Knackles and discover the Hyper form. "Sanic & Knackles" Sanic and Knackles go off on their own separate journeys and Metal Sanic gets shrekd again. "Sanic Strawberry Jam" ALL THE SANIC GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Sanic: Fleckies Island" Sanic's first 3D advancher!!!!!!!! "Sanic Advancher" More 3-D and more characters!!! Play as Sanic, Taels, Knackles, Amee Nose, and Smal Te Doge. "Sanic Advancher Too" YAH SHADEW!!!!!! "Sanic Shumfulf" Malleo Perty complete ripoff. "Sanic Avans" Anuder 2d Sanic gaem wit Creem an Mozerella. "Sanic Avans Too" Sanic Avans but beter. "Sanic Avans Tree" Sanic Avans but crap. "Sanic Heewohs" Sanic, Taels, Knackles, Shadew, Amee Nose, Creem, Small Te Doge, and MOAR in one super-MLG advancher. "Shedew Edgehog" I'M EDGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Sanic Rash" YET ANOTHER new Sanic character, this time Bleze. "Sanic Riddrz" One of those weird games. Hoverboards. That's the entire summary of this game. "Sanic '06" WORST.GAME.EVER. "Sanic Revlez" Just go fast. "Sanic an teh Seecert Rangs" Sir Fast-A-Lot does some confusing stuff and he's a knight for some reason and sos everyone else. "Sanic Rash Advancher" Who's Mareen?! Nobody knows, but you have to go with her anyway. "Malleo & Sanic at Te Olampic Shames" Should have been called Sanic and Malleo. Beat up Malleo in all sorts of "fun" minigames that are really just sooper competitive. "Sanic Revelz Too" Iz basicaly jus Sanic Revelz... "Sanic Riddrz: Zeeru Grevtee" Nobody cares about this game. "Sanic Unleeshd" WEREFAST SANIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Sanic an teh Blak Nite" MOAR KNIGHT SANICS!!!!!!!! so awesome "Sanic & Saggy No Stors Raising" SIGH WHY IS SANIC IN A CAR HE CAN GO FASTER THAN ONE JUST IGNORE THIS ONE YOU GUYS "Sanic Fore: Eppeesod Wun" Sanic kinda geos fast an goes threw rehashes uf gud Sanic gaems. "Sanic Fre Riddrz" They'll free-ride all right...on your MONEY!!!!!!!! Terrible Game!!!!!! "Sanic Colurz" Cute wisps and Rubuttnik and Aggmen want to do stuf with them. "Sanic Ganerashons" Sanic teams up with Lil Sanic to do things. "Sanic L4st W3orld" Battle Teh Dedly Sex in confusing 3D levels. "Sanic Bam: Ries uf Leerik" TERRIBLE. Sanic doesn't even go fast!!!! What's with the bandages?!! Sanic loses all his dankness in this one and so does everyone else. "Sanic Bam: Fury an Rice" Bad but good for a Sanic Bam game. "Sanic Moonia" Game with classic style because all modern Sanic games are bad. "Sanic MLG Forces" Sanic forms an MLG force. Sanic Heyrhoes: the newest gaem in da sreries "Sanicball" A work in progress game created by a GitHub user. According to the developer, the description of the game is: Sanicball is a funny, silly game that throws away complex gameplay mechanics, character progression and microtransactions in favor of pure fast. It features the all the latest dumb internet memes thrown together in a blender to form a truly europhoic circlejerking experience. This wasn't the original intention but it ended up happening anyway. As it says, it features all the latest internet memes "thrown together into a blender to form a truly europhoic circlejerking experience." It ended up happening because it wasn't original but he got the idea for no reason. Current ver: 0.8.1 You can learn more about Sanicball here. Website: www.sanicball.com '''Speed Sanic (Base Form)-12 times the speed of light. Super Sanic-600 times the speed of light. Hyper Sanic-252000 times the speed of light. Dankspine Sanic-504000 times the speed of light. Rage Super Sanic-399600 times the speed of light. Doge Sanic-Doge times the speed of light. Doge Super Sanic-Super Doge times the speed of light. Doge Hyper Sanic-Hyper Doge times the speed of light. Dankspine Doge Sanic-Dankspine Doge times the speed of light. Doge Ragee Super Sanic-Rage Doge times the speed of light. Forms That's right, there are even MOAR forms that Sanic posseses!!!!!!!!!!!11111111 When Sanic gets extremely mad as Super Sanic, he changes to Rage Super Sanic, who goes 666x faster than Super Sanic but is mindlessly angry. He has another form called Dark Sanic where he gets pissed and uses the dark side of the Chaos Doritos. He has 333x the power of Super Sanic, but he cannot control this power. Sanic can even fuse with Doge to form Doge Sanic, who has his own versions of all of Sanic's forms. There are also fake Sanic transformations made by scrubs that don't exist. One of these forms is Rage Hyper Sanic, the overpowered advanced version of Rage Super Sanic. There is also Super Saiyan Sanic, Super Hyper Dankspine Sanic, Super Sanic God and Super Sanic God Super Sanic. A Note From Jerebear1 (Nobody Edit This!!!) For the future, there are TONS of articles I want to write. I can't write them right now, but if you're lucky, you should see all of these articles up soon enough. Just so I don't forget them, here's a list of these soon-too-be articles: 1. Weegee and the Weegees Of Weegee 2. How To Go Fast 3. Rage Super Sanic 4. Rage Hyper Sanic 5. Dankspine Sanic 6. Dusk Sanic 7. Super Hyper Dankspine Sanic 8. Fire Malleo 9. Ultimate Weegee 10. Ultimate Malleo 11. Scrubs 12. Sqeegee 13. Fire Flowers 14. Master Fire Flower 15. MemeLord42069 16. Fortran 17. Forgee 18. Noscoper Sanic 19. Attack of the Weegees 20. Super Sanic God 21. Shedow 22. Tuils 23. Super Sanic God Super Sanic 24. SAWNEEKA!!!!!!!!!! 25. Shupa Sawneek 26. Cosmic Donut 27. Meme Bomb Oh, and NO WRITING THESE ARTICLES YOURSELVES, NO EXCEPTIONS!!!!!! Sorry, it's just I already know what I want to say for ALL of these, so please don't take the fun of creating something away from me. See ya!!! Category:Characters Category:Balls Category:Sanic Forms Category:MLG Characters Category:HEROES Category:Random Pages Category:Uncle Grandpa Friends Category:Christians REALLY DO Shove This Stuff Up Their Ass! Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR DONUTS Category:Loafer the Living Bread Category:Lotsa Spaghetti! Category:Pizza-Hut Employee Category:Sanic Works At Pizza Hut Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR PRINCE POLO Category:Polish People Are The Best People... EVER! Category:Toasters Are For Making Toast Category:Toasters On Youtube Poop Category:All Toasters Toast Spaghetti! Category:TOO FAST